Talk:Rathalos-Sin/@comment-15446856-20170815011012/@comment-4732465-20170928135841
Please read, and see that I am trying to help you "see"..... I have to say Chaoarren that one side of me is sorry you got adminship taken from you, considering how much you worked to get it, but at the same time, another is saying that "Justice was served" (even though I would hate to say it at this point), so I am a bit conflicted on the matter, but I think it was safe to say that at least more people stuck up for me than I thought after I read it, and that I believe I know what happened when you got your "Semi-pemaban" as you called it. I will try to be as nice and calm about it as possible, and show my sympathy. The reason you are now hated by alot of people is not because of your tendency to stick with the rules, or your stubborn nature, but rather, its probably because you tend to do things that may be right by the rules of the wiki, but may not be entirely right to do in the grand scheme of things, as well as your tendency to insult people (which happens not just because of what you say, but how it is said/written, and how its percieved, if you get what I mean). Lets take for example what you said before you banned me. What you said, even though it was meant to say that I should change, was written in a way that was so insulting, that I felt the need to fight back. Seriously, insulting someone's family about how they were raised is not a good thing to do. If anything, it was wrong. Not saying what I did was right either, but I am just saying that if you insult someone, you should expect that person to fight back, for the sake of their sense of pride that you were stepping on. But mark my words, if you are thinking that you are worse without your adminship, chances are: you never needed it to begin with to be great. I mean seriously, you made excellent creations that surpassed others, like the Cantios, and Cwenos, even before being an admin. Did you think you needed to be famous or be an admin to make things like that? NO! And chances are, you can do even more grand things even without adminship, just as I am trying to do on my Wiki while my "Permaban" still stands, in hopes of being better at what I do as a hobby in the eyes of others. I don't mind being famous anymore or having a large community on my Wiki, for reasons of my own: 1) It is my own wiki for my own purposes. A sort of Sandbox if you will...... 2) I know I probably won't be famous any time soon, so I don't bother trying anymore. So if it does happen, great, if not, thats fine. I don't know if this speech helps you in any way, but if it does, then great, but if not, then fine, at least I tried to help give insight. I hope you took the time to read it completely, and use this as a means to get better and perhaps see that nothing is as bad as you make it out to be. Cause lets face it: Bad things happen to everyone, and there is really nothing you can do about it. So let me ask you: Why worry about it if you can't do a thing about it? What does not kill you, makes you stronger.